LXG 2004
by DreamerMatrix
Summary: hmmm, idea over laps... I SWEAR I got this idea before or at the same time as the other dude. And it's different anyways.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own LXG, other than a copy of the film. This fic is non-commercial, and written purely for entertainment value. Suing me for all I own would not cover the lawyers fees, so please don't. Assuming people with the copyright are actually gonna bother reading this.  
  
A/N: This is my first LXG fic. Self insertion warning  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Character list  
  
Allan Quatermain, whom Africa would not let die. Now over 160 years old.  
  
Mina Harker, vampiress  
  
Tom Sawyer, great-great grandson of the American Secret Service agent; CIA trained hacker  
  
Adrian Skinner, great-great grandson of Rodney Skinner; switches between vis. and invis. at will  
  
Heiro: Australian. Now commander of the Nautilius  
  
Alexander Rider: Author self insertion. Quatermain's adopted son, mutant, GM freak of nature.  
  
Dorian Gray: Evil lackey, won't die  
  
Wolf: Bad guy. Some relation to Moriarty  
  
((A/N: Alex is the replacement for Jekyll too... Sorry Jekyll fans, but I can't write Jekyll :())  
  
-----------------------------  
  
It was sunrise in Africa. In over a hundred and sixty years, Allan Quatermain had seen many of them. He'd seen the creation of the British Commonwealth, and hadn't been disappointed to see it dissolve too. Africa had changed to. But it stayed the same as well. It would not let him die.  
  
"Allan Quatermain?"  
  
Quatermain's hand was on his gun before the men had stopped speaking. There were two of them. Both suits. Both held up empty hands.  
  
"I've been known to answer to that," he replied cagily, still pointing his gun in their direction.  
  
"Easy, sir," one of the suits said. "We were just looking for a ward of ours. We've had evidence leading us to believe he is in your care, and has been for some time."  
  
"Define some time," Quatermain replied.  
  
"He has been missing from our care for six years. Since he was thirteen. We believe you have known him for three."  
  
"He have a name, this ward of yours?"  
  
"That would be Alexander Rider," came another voice. A younger voice. A blonde-haired youth walked into the clearing where Quatermain had been sat watching the sunrise, both his hands containing guns which were levelled at the two suits. "The question is, what do you want with him?"  
  
"Now then, Thomas," Quatermain warned. "No need to get inquisitive."  
  
Thomas smiled at Allan, and winked. The two suits looked at each other. The more superior one nodded. The inferior one talked.  
  
"Alexander Rider is a natural born killer. The spitting image of his father, Jonathan. Much more talented."  
  
Allan and Thomas looked at the man as if to tell him to tell them something they didn't already know.  
  
"He was raised by his uncle, until he turned ten. Then his uncle died, and he was put into our custody. We trained him, and we did so well. He was an apt student. He took to his lessons like a duck to water. However, before he turned eleven he was shot in the back. The bullet splintered on impact and damn near took the lad's left arm off. In order to save him, we put him through extensive gene therapy. Added the x-gene from a healing mutant. But the healer we'd taken the gene from was also a pyroelectrokinetic. Alex inherited all the powers. Plus the traits of the animals our insane boss threw in for good measure, and trained with us for a further year after six months rehab, before he ran. We wish to monitor his progress."  
  
"Monitor my genetically superior ass," came a voice from across the clearing. A dark haired, green eyed youth prowled across the clearing, swords over his shoulders.  
  
"Alexander," Allan said, a warning tone in his voice.  
  
"Allan," Alex returned with a wolfish grin.  
  
"Now then, my freaky darlings, anyone got a spare pair of trousers?"  
  
Alex pulled off his combat trousers, to reveal a wetsuit underneath his normal clothing. He closed his eyes, then threw his trousers at what appeared to be thin air. Until it caught the trousers and pulled them on. A third youth faded into view. He had blonde-white hair, and grey eyes, and was bare chested in the morning sunlight.  
  
"Good morning, my freaky darlings," the youth quipped.  
  
"Mornin' Adrian," Alex said with a grin.  
  
The two suits shared a look. Thomas saluted. "The LXG 2004," he commented. "Well, four of the six."  
  
"LXG?" the suits asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes," the four members replied similarly simultaneously.  
  
"Then we have been looking for all of you. As a back up measure."  
  
"A back up measure for what?" Thomas asked.  
  
Thw superior of the two looked at Alexander. "Alexander," the superior said, "is not our only genetically modified natural born killer. We had another boy in at the same time as Alex. He would be twenty-five now, and his x-gene included symbiotic mind control, healing and telekinesis. He only got one dose of animal DNA, but this sent him crazy in time. He's turned. He wants to start a third world war. The name he took is Wolf."  
  
Alex's face paled. "Nathan Moriarty," he whispered.  
  
Quatermain started at the name. Adrian and Thomas frowned. "Moriarty?" Thomas said. "Isn't that the name of the evil guy my great-great-grandfather shot in the back at 900 yards?"  
  
Alex took one look at his foster father's face, and said. "I think it's time we called Heiro." 


End file.
